Let Me Taste You
by theshootingstarproject
Summary: Hisagi sees Kensei’s hollow mask for the first time and instantly attacks it—with his mouth.


**Title:** Let Me Taste You

**Pairing/Rating: **KenShuu, T for suggestive material.

**Summary:** Hisagi sees Kensei's mask for the first time and instantly attacks it—with his mouth.

**Disclaimer: **Kensei and Hisagi belong to Tite Kubo and to each other. 'Nuff said.

**A/N:** This was almost too hot to write. I mean really, Hisagi licking all over Kensei? Kensei licking his lips to taste Hisagi? Oh my goodness. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. *__*

* * *

The day Hisagi first saw Kensei's hollow mask, he was entrapped. The white, bony surface froze Hisagi's body. His eyes couldn't leave the mask. Its frame completely hid Kensei's face, showing his other identity. Hisagi felt Kensei's presence there, yet it was different—it was colder, yet hotter. The ominous aura made Hisagi clench his teeth—he felt threatened by the thing that seemed to have consumed Kensei.

Hisagi stared straight into the slits of the mask, desperately searching for any traces of Kensei's face. He couldn't see anything besides darkness. He heard Kensei's breathing, an eerie combination—a ghostly mask emitting familiar sounds. Hisagi felt distant from the man, yet closer. The mask separated the two of them, but he felt so much more drawn in.

Their spar had seemingly ended; with the arrival of Kensei's hollow form, all thoughts of fighting had disappeared. Hisagi no longer cared about proving his strength to his taichou. After asking to see Kensei's hollow form, Kensei hesitantly released his true self. Hisagi was surprised, yet relieved—it wasn't hideous. He wanted to know more about the thing that was concealing Kensei's face. It was more than a mask—it was a symbol. It was a symbol of Kensei's suffering and exile, his fight for survival, and ultimately, a symbol of his half-breed identity. It represented him better than anything else could. The mask told more about him than his own name.

Hisagi unconsciously stepped forward, eager to examine the mask up close. He sheathed his zanpakutou and continued to walk towards Kensei. He gulped—he was nervous. Kensei's hollowified frame was unsettling. His breathing was heavy, as if the mask was a weight. Other than that, Hisagi couldn't detect anything. He wanted to touch it…

In a matter of seconds, the two of them were standing face to face. Hisagi looked up at the mask, staring into the empty slits. Something stared back. He didn't know what it was. It wasn't Kensei—it was something much more malicious. He could feel the greedy intent emanating from behind it.

"Kensei?" Hisagi whispered, unsure about the presence of the man he loved. He was afraid what stood before him was just a shell—a carcass, possessed by a completely different spirit.

In response, Kensei clapped his hand on Hisagi's shoulder. With a light squeeze, he nodded. "Don't worry," he reassured him in a strange, filtered voice. Hisagi flinched at the strange voice, but relaxed, realizing Kensei was still with him.

Kensei knew Hisagi was apprehensive. He tried to calm him down by cupping his face in his hand, but Hisagi showed no reaction. He stared back at him. His eyes were pointed straight at Kensei, yet it looked like he was staring at something distant.

Overcome with a sudden urge, Hisagi stepped in closer and brought his hand up to the bottom of the mask, near where Kensei's jaw line would be. He gently touched the mask, automatically pulling back at the strange feeling. The mask was tough, yet smooth. It felt like the blade of a zanpakutou.

With one hand exploring the surface of the mask, Hisagi's other arm snaked behind Kensei's neck. Kensei's gloved arms sank down and gripped onto Hisagi's waist. Hisagi leaned in close, his nose brushing against the smooth, white surface. He looked straight into the dark slits, searching for Kensei's features. He found nothing.

He wanted to kiss him. Hisagi wanted to kiss him, but he couldn't. He didn't know where he could. Instead, he nibbled at the bottom of the mask. Kensei let out a deep, guttural growl. Hisagi's hand was at Kensei's throat, feeling his heartbeat. The even _thump thump_ felt surreal under his fingers. It was strange, seeing a hollow mask on someone who had a heart. As Hisagi continued to lick and bite the bottom of the mask, he felt the vibrations on Kensei's throat. He was growling in pleasure.

Slowly, Kensei brought Hisagi down to the ground. He sat down with Hisagi on top of him, refusing to release his grip on the mask. Hisagi pushed Kensei's back to the ground and crawled on top of him and continued to taste the mask. Kensei's arms grabbed the small of Hisagi's back as Hisagi's legs straddled his waist. Hisagi's tongue traveled up from the jaw line to the slits, where his tongue explored the insides of each one. Disappointed that he couldn't feel Kensei's face underneath, he decided to take a break. His hands clutched Kensei's silver hair as the other's gloved hands roamed around Hisagi's back.

"Do you feel it?" Hisagi whispered into the mask.

"I do," Kensei answered. In fact, he felt all of Hisagi's wet kisses as if they were on his own skin. But, he couldn't return any of the kisses, which enticed his lust even more. He was being teased without Hisagi knowing it. "But I can't kiss you."

Hisagi smiled. His hands traveled to the back of Kensei's ears and traced circles on the sides of the mask with his thumbs. He stared into the slits again intently, refusing to give up in his search for Kensei.

"Stop looking at me like that," he growled.

"Sorry," Hisagi replied. But before he could resume kissing the mask, it shattered, revealing Kensei's familiar face. Hisagi's eyes widened at the sudden mini-explosion, but instantly softened once seeing Kensei's face. He smiled, ignoring the shards of white bone disappearing into the air, and plunged to kiss Kensei on the lips. He eagerly welcomed the kiss, grabbing the back of Hisagi's head and deepening the kiss. He slid his tongue into Hisagi's mouth, tasting his own mask within the wet cavern. Their passionate kiss ended quickly as they gasped for breath. Hisagi stared into Kensei's warm eyes for one last time before attacking his lips once again.

With one powerful flip, their positions were flipped. Hisagi was on the bottom, with Kensei on top, powerfully pinning the man down. "My turn," he whispered, licking his lips as he began his journey across Hisagi's body.

Hisagi could only let out a husky growl as Kensei ripped open his shihakusho, signaling the beginning of another tasting session.


End file.
